


Better Be Careful

by CurrentlyLost



Series: Post Office [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel even flirts, Dean Flirts, Dean and Cas are just so cute, Eileen is amazing, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel Flirts, Gabriel is publicly horny, M/M, as always, but i'm not really good with humor sorry, family get together, like super in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrentlyLost/pseuds/CurrentlyLost
Summary: Dean flirts. Gabriel flirts. Castiel flirts.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Post Office [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471112
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Better Be Careful

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! I'm excited to be updating _something_! I missed these guys so much and I'm glad to be working on them again, I hope you all enjoy! If there's anything you'd like to see these characters do in the meantime—especially since this is a pretty laidback story, not much angst—, feel free to comment or message me on Twitter (@/WritingByCL) and make a request!
> 
> Also, please note: I'm not fluent in ASL. I'm studying the language, but there's still plenty I have to learn!
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think <3

“So, Eileen,” Dean said, tapping her shoulder to get her attention. “HOW  _ are  _ YOU?” He asked, slowly thinking of the correct signs and grammar to use but he was struggling. He hadn’t been taking his classes for too long, but he hoped he was doing decently.

Eileen chuckled. “I can read lips,” she said. “It’s okay for now. Thanks for learning for me though.” He grinned at her and gave her a huge hug before stepping away.

“Anything for my bro’s devastatingly gorgeous girlfriend,” he said, winking at her. Eileen giggled, rolling her eyes playfully.

“Dean, stop flirting with Eileen!” Sam huffed. He came up to Eileen’s side and pulled her close, eyes slit at Dean in a mock threat.

Castiel came up beside Dean and gave him a look. “Yes, I agree with Sam.” He let out a little ‘hpmh’ before drinking his water.

Dean immediately backtracked. “No, no, no, wait. I wasn’t flirting with Eileen,” he explained.

Castiel raised his brow. “Oh? So then what was the wink about?”

Dean hesitated. “I was just being friendly!”

“Little too friendly, if you ask me,” Castiel said. “I don’t think you’ve ever even winked at  _ me _ .”

“That’s different! You’re special.”

“So, I’m not special?” Eileen piped in. Dean’s head whipped to her so fast that he nearly hurt himself.

“ _ Eileen _ ,” he groaned. When he looked back to Castiel, he caught a smile on the man’s face and shoved playfully at Castiel’s shoulder. “You jackass! Don’t scare me like that.”

“Well, you shouldn’t be flirting,” Castiel replied, crossing his arms over his chest but giving him a huge grin.

“Okay, okay. I promise, no more flirting,” Dean said. “But it’s kinda part of my personality, so it’ll take a little while.”

Castiel pats his arm affectionately. “I’m willing to wait.”

Dean bit down a smile. “Let’s go move your stuff in.”

Gabe whooped. “I was getting tired of being a fifth wheel! Let’s get to it, kids!”

Castiel rolled his eyes and followed Gabriel outside to his truck.

“Hey, are y’all gonna need any help?” Sam asked.

“Nah, we’ll be fine. Y’all just get all the food situated.”

“Okay. Well, let me know if you do.”

Dean gave him a smile before heading outside. It took them a bit longer unloading everything, but that was probably because Daphne’s presence wasn’t here as a motivator. They took their time and enjoyed each other’s company, even Gabriel was happy to join in what he considered flirting between Dean and Castiel.

By the time they finished moving everything into the shed out back, they were tired but happy. And especially grateful for Sam bringing them some cold sweet tea.

“This tea is amazing, Sam,” Castiel praised. “Did you make this yourself?”

Sam shook his head and nodded towards Dean, who was still currently packing boxes away with Gabriel. “Nah, it was Dean.” Castiel looked over and smiled, true affection in his eyes. “So, uh, how’d you and Dean even…  _ you know _ ?” Sam asked.

Castiel took another drink. “Well, it’s a bit difficult to explain. With his online business and record collecting, he came in often and something between us just  _ clicked _ . Shy smiles, the look in each other’s eyes, comfortable silences with one another as we just… stared,” Castiel explained. “The more we got to talking, I discovered how much of a wonderful person he is. Especially when my dad’s anniversary came up and Daphne vandalized my car. Dean took my car to get it repaired and cleaned the inside of it, too.”

“You were actually okay with letting some dude just take your car?” Sam asked.

“Well, it was  _ Dean _ . And he did leave me his own car keys, too.”

“Wait, what? He—He left you the keys to the  _ Impala _ ?”

Castiel nodded. “Yes. He wanted me to trust him. And he also wasn’t sure if the car would be done by the time we closed, so he didn’t want me to be stranded there waiting for him.”

Sam put his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “Dude, Dean’s  _ crazy _ about you. He’s only handed me the keys to the car, like, three times in our whole lives.”

Castiel’s face goes red and he takes another drink. “Well, the feeling is certainly mutual. I’m excited for this divorce to be finalized, so that I may be with him.”

“He’s excited, too. He’s been much happier lately, and I know it has to do with you.”

Dean came over just then and put his arm around Castiel’s shoulder. “Hey, what’re y’all talkin’ about?” He said, grabbing the cup of sweet tea from Castiel’s hands and then taking a huge drink before giving it back.

“Just this and that,” Sam said.

Dean looked at them with reservation. “Y’all already sharin’ secrets?” Dean huffed.

Castiel chuckled. “They’re not secrets, but they’d probably embarrass you. We were talking about how obvious we feel for one another.”

Dean tilted his head. “Why would that embarrass me?” He asked. “I’m proud of the way we feel.”

Castiel smiled shyly. “Most people, guys especially, are, uh, embarrassed about that kind of thing.”

“I used to be, but not anymore. Not with you. I guess it just depends on the person. If they’re the right one, how you feel won’t be embarrassing,” Dean explained.

Sam smirked. “Aww, you’re such a sap when you’re in love,” he cooed.

Dean pulled Castiel closer into his side and stuck his tongue out at his little brother. “What of it, Samantha?” Sam just rolled his eyes playfully and went back to Eileen, who was by the grill. Dean smiled down at Castiel. “So, uh, did ‘ya catch how sexy I looked while puttin’ your things away?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively for extra effect.

Castiel put a hand on Dean’s chest and nodded solemnly. “Yes, I did. I was extremely besotted with the movement of your muscles beneath your shirt, stretching it taut, just dying to be free.”

Dean blinked a few times before playfully shoving him. “Better be careful with that fancy sexy-talk, babe. We’re not even datin’ yet.” He took Castiel’s tea again for another drink. “Let me get you some more.”

Castiel watched him walk away, a blush rising high on his cheeks before Gabriel came up and smacked him on the back.

“Damn, cousin, you’re  _ so _ in love. I would be doing the whole “pretending it makes me barf” thing that I usually do, but it’s honestly just nice to see you so happy,” Gabriel said. “I’m happy for you.”

Castiel smiled gratefully and pulled Gabriel into a side hug. “Thank you, Gabe. He truly makes me very happy. My friendship with him has made me see that I was never happy before. If it wasn’t for him, I probably would’ve just stayed with Daphne despite her cheating just for the security of having someone to come home to. Meeting Dean and seeing how he looks at me and talks to me, it made me see that I deserve better. That I deserve happiness.”

“You are so gay, Cas, oh my god,” Gabriel laughed. “I’m glad though. Daphne’s an asshole; I’m happy you’re outta there.” Castiel returned Gabriel’s big grin and the two went over to Eileen to see how she was doing.

“So, Sam’s pretty hot,” Gabriel opened up with.

Castiel smacked his arm. “ _ Gabe _ !”

“Ow, dude! What?” He grumbled, glaring at Castiel.

“You don’t just open with something like that!”

Eileen laughed. “No, it’s fine. I mean, he’s right.”

Gabriel winked at her. “How’d ‘ya snag him?”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Have you  _ seen _ her? She’s gorgeous!” He said. 

Eileen blushed. “Thanks, Cas.”

Sam randomly popped up. “Cas, are you flirting, too?!”

Castiel jumped at his sudden appearance. “I’m not flirting! I don’t flirt.”

Then Dean randomly popped up. “I can vouch for that. He hardcore eye-fucks, but he doesn’t, like, verbally, flirt,” he added. Castiel’s face went bright.

“You’re very attractive!” Castiel defended.

Dean put his arm around Castiel’s shoulders again and squeezed. “Hey, I’m not complainin’. I very much enjoyed seeing you undress me with your eyes.”

Sam groaned. “Can you guys go do your gross lovey-dovey crap somewhere else? We’re cooking here.”

At that, Gabriel looked up at him. “So, hey.” Sam turned his attention to him. “Y’all interested in a third party, or what? Because I’m available.” Sam’s eyes went comically wide and his face went red, getting worse when Dean overheard and began laughing his ass off.

“ _ Gabriel _ !” Castiel scolded, but it was hard to take him seriously as he was poorly fighting back his laughter.

Sam held his girlfriend closer. “Uh—Um, no. No, we’re—we’re not interested. But, um, thanks for the offer? I think,” Sam stumbled. Eileen, beside him, was giggling furiously.

“Well, if you change your mind, gimme a call, yeah?” Gabriel winked.

“I don’t think that’s gonna happen, but we'll keep that in mind,” Eileen said. “So, the food’s ready. Let’s eat!”

Dean piled the food on a tray he set out earlier and nudged her. “Thanks for doing the cooking,” he said. She returned his smile and nodded at him. She closed the grill up and they all headed inside.

The four spent the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening eating on and off, playing party games, and watching movies. Eileen was curled into Sam’s side while Dean and Castiel were sitting pressed up against one another, trying not to cross over the line  _ too _ much. Gabe was cuddling with one of the couch pillows and trying not to fall asleep.

After another hour of Gabriel fighting his sleep, he finally got up and told Castiel they were leaving before he crashed on the couch.

“Look, I’m sure y’all bought the comfiest couch they had, but it still sucks. My condolences,” he said, grabbing Castiel’s hand and pulling him up too. Everyone stood up and they all started hugging each other goodbye.

“Text me to let me know when you’re home,” Dean told Castiel as he hugged him so tight.

“I will. Let’s get together again soon, okay?”

Dean promised they would and then Gabriel and Castiel were off. Not too long after, Sam announced he was taking Eileen home and probably staying the night with her and they also left.

Dean couldn’t help but feel lonely that night. He went to bed wishing that Castiel’s divorce became final very soon, but he knew that was just wishful thinking.


End file.
